Greppa The Legend
by Tmnoble
Summary: A story about a new Sayain, Greppa. To be updated as often as possible.


The Fourth Sayain: Greppa

Prologue

Planet 221 was a small mud ball in the middle of nowhere. It was chosen for that specific reason to be the base of a group of freedom fighters. It was large enough to have a thousand armed troops train without suspicion. While at the same time being unimportant enough to not draw any attention. The inhabitants had but one goal. To rid the galaxy of the tyrant Frieza. Unfortunately for them, they made one error, they never stopped at a random planet on their way back. Which made the planet known to said evil tyrant. However since he had other evil things to do like, blow up a star, eat a baby, or maybe even blow up a planet of people who worked for him, he sent someone else to do it.

Prince Vegeta would do it for him. While not nearly as powerful, he would more than suffice with the destruction of the base. Vegeta was told to carry out the assignment with due haste as the freedom fighters were becoming annoying. Like a fly, or a song that gets stuck in your head no matter what you do it just won't go away. However the prince was a very evil and busy person. He had things to do like, blow up a star, eat a baby, or maybe blow up an evil tyrant that blew up planets of people who worked for him. So he sent one of his lackeys to do it.

Nappa, was just the lackey. No matter if he was a simpleton, he couldn't possibly mess this up. The prince ordered Nappa to have the planet destroyed by next week. If he failed, he would face a fate worse than death. However Nappa was feeling lazy and had evil things to do. Such as blowing up a star, snorting star dust, or even eating a baby. So Nappa used his brain for the first time that month and thought of how he could get out of it. Then it struck him. Have a minion do it. But which minion should be made to do It? Raditz? No he was off doing evil things, blowing up babies, eating stars, that sort of thing. Wait, there was another. At only 17 years of age and already a power level of 6000 under his belt. Greppa. He would send the boy to take care of it. And if he failed, he would make him share the same fate as the one Vegeta gave to him.

The boy was told to destroy the base in three days, or to not come back. He accepted and began his journey to planet 221.

What a journey it would be.

Planet 221: The birth of the Legendary

Two days. Two grueling days of fighting. The moment he touched down the local militia had attacked with everything they had. It took the better part of an afternoon to destroy them. Just as soon as he thought he had killed the last one another three took its place. It's not that they posed any significant threat, he had underestimated the number of places they could hide. They couldn't escape, Nappa had escorted their ships to hell personally. That was all the help he would be given. It was all he needed he was told.

By the end of the second day he had used to great ape form to decimate the base. He was done. It was over. The false moon dissipated as he finally took a rest. He sat next to a burning structure that keep him warm. He had a moment to himself. He felt great, a great battle and an entire rebel force decimated in just two days. He smiled, thinking of the praise he would receive for finishing ahead of schedule. He could hear Prince Vegeta now. "Greppa, a great job killing those degenerative fools, why here, have a promotion, take Nappa's position." He was reveling in his glory that he almost didn't hear his scooter beep. A powered level, higher than any of the others he had fought. It was too early for his pod to retrieve him. Perplexed he investigated to find a humanoid roughly 5ft tall. The scooter was beeping incessantly so he took it off and threw it to the ground.

"I hope you weren't hoping to find a party waiting for you", Greppa began, "I had the honor of exterminating the lot of them." The lone rebel turned to him and drew what appeared to be a small sword with a slight curve to it. A feeble attempt to fight back. Greppa laughed.

"Really? No are we really doing this? It's over, you and I are the only ones left, there's nothing here but the dead."

With a look of pure hatred and malice the stranger spoke in a voice made of steel. "My friends will be avenged. Before the night settles there will be only one of us remaining." Greppa smiled as he snarled, "How right you are."

With blinding speed the rebel charged the Sayain. Greppa recoiled. How had he managed that? His scooter, he needed to know this foes power. With all the speed he could muster he sped to it. He grabbed it spun to face his opponent only to find him staring at his reflection as the blade swung at his face. Only luck allowed him to fall down on his back and avoid his head to be lopped off. Hitting the button on his scooter he almost had a heart attack. 20,000. That was impossible. No one could be that strong, only a transformation could attain that power. The mighty Oozaru, that was his only chance, right before he could create the moon it happened. The warrior slammed him against the wall and sliced right through his tail. It hurt like a bitch. No pain could compare to this, no wound however grievous he had attained had come close to this.

The warrior held his blade to Greppa's eyes. "It's over, you lose. In fact rather than waste anymore time on this fight I could go and restart. Maybe a better world with more troops." The man laughed, "Where is all the bravado I just heard? The courage? How right am I? Boy?"

With those last words he slammed his foot down on the young Sayains chest. He continued for ten minutes while Greppa stayed down. His tail, he would be out casted, laughed and accosted for the rest of his days. What good is a Saiyan with out a tail, if he was even allowed to live, he would be cannon fodder, just another goon to be thrown away. Trash, nothing more. No, no he was Greppa, he was a warrior, he was the strongest the greatest. He grabbed ahold of his anger and screamed.

"You will regret that! Your fate is sealed! Remember my name and remember it well, I am Greppa! AND YOU WILL DIE!" There was a violent shaking and a brilliant flash before everything went dark.

Repercussions: New duties

Greppa awoke to the familiar sensation of a healing tank. Looking around his settings he notice a former. His heart dropped, not ten feet away stood Vegeta, Prince of all Sayains. He tried to remember what had transpired and panicked that he couldn't. His tail, being stomped in the filth, and that flash. Had Nappa rescued him and taken him to the tank to await judgement? That must be it because Nappa was standing next to the prince. He felt the pod being drained and tried to muster as much courage as possible. He would face his death with pride knowing it was Vegeta delivering the killing blow. As soon as the pod allowed him to be released he kneeled in front of the Prince. No begging, no excuses. He knew the penalty and just hoped I would be swift.

"On your feet Greppa, I wish to speak with you." Ah so they planned to take him somewhere secluded and kill him there. At least he would not be made to be a lesson to others. They walked 5 minutes until they arrived at Vegeta's quarters. "Nappa leave us." The large bald Sayain nodded and turned to his room. He patted Greppa's shoulder as he left. "Good job kid."

He had no idea what was going on, Nappa had to be sarcastic, and why would the prince want to sully hosting quarters with the blood of a failure? As soon as they entered Vegeta motioned to a chair. Bewildered he sat, mere inches from the prince, no older than Greppa himself.

"I need you to recount to me exactly what happened on planet 221."

Greppa spoke of all he knew, from landing to the mysterious warrior, all the way to the flash of light and his awakening."

"And that's all you remember? Nothing more?"

Greppa shook his head.

The prince rose and looked away.

"Nappa and I followed you, what with this being your first assignment for Lord Frieza and all, you rose with rage and disintegrated the rebel fighter with a blast of energy on par with my Galicik gun. You will now report to me at all times, when we need you. And trust me, after the fight I saw, you will be needed." The prince smiled as he turned to face the warrior.

Greppa still in shock looked at Vegeta. "But I lost my tail…"

Vegeta cut him off, "A proud battle scar. Wear it with pride young fighter. There will be more to come. Now report back here at 0600. We have a new assignment."

Greppa nodded with determination. The prince had given him a new chance, he would not squander it.

As he left Vegeta called Nappa on his scouter.

"No he has no idea, the power must have completely consumed him mind and body. We will have a weapon that the Emperor" venom seethed into his voice on the word " will have no defense for. First we must train the boy, he should not know of his true potential until the time is right. And if he becomes a problem, he must be dealt with swiftly."

The prince ended the call and looked out his window.

Soon, the Sayains would rise again, and there would be nothing that could stop them.


End file.
